The Trigger for Me
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Kai and Aichi discusses what trigger they would be. "I think that Kai-kun would be a heal trigger, because Kai-kun was the one who rescued me when I thought that there was no hope left." Dedicated to vampiregirl19810122! Kaichi


**Summary: Kai and Aichi discusses what trigger they would be. "I think that Kai-kun would be a heal trigger, because Kai-kun was the one who rescued me when I thought that there was no hope left."**

**An: Hello! My name is Nickirem, but Rem for short, and this is my first Vanguard fanfic! This was inspired when I was debating which triggers to put into my OTT deck. I dedicate this to vampiregirl19810122, for being the person who I would call for three hours straight. Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or game, but do own plot. You steal my plot, I will hunt you down and 1000-7 you.**

**And also, bc vampiregirl19810122 like this:**

**Kai: If this ****_thing_**** owns us we would be screwing like bunnies.**

**Rem: It will be PWP, at least.**

**Aichi: Please, no.**

**Kai: More like PlotWhatPlot.**

**Rem: But hey, I can still torture you in my fics like what I do to my other OTPs. **

**Misaki: They are too cute to torture though.**

**Rem: *cri* but-**

**Misaki: It is time you take your pills, *drags Rem away***

**Rem: BUT I STILL WANT TO TALK TO BIG BROTHER! *cri***

**Kaichi: And that is why she doesn't own us.**

* * *

Heavy drops of rain pelted on the misted glass of the apartment window, creating a steady rhythm that was overlapped by the soft murmuring of the room's inhabitants. Said two inhabitants are Kai Toshiki and Aichi Sendou, holding a mug of coffee and hot chocolate respectively. Kai perched on the left of a worn cream coloured love seat, while Aichi snuggled into his side with his beverage cupped in his hands.

They sat in front of a sleek, modern television, its screen flashing with the current news about the card game that brought them together; Cardfight Vanguard. Several pictures of new cards occupied the screen, with an announcer talking about their each individual abilities, and also their uses. Kai was analysing the cards with sharp eyes, muttering underneath his breathe as he calculated their reliability, whereas Aichi pointed out the flaws in his theories where he saw fit. The atmosphere was cosy, with the aroma of chocolate and coffee lacing the air and the low voices of the couple combined in a mellow mix.

The sweet voice of the female announcer cut through a small debate between Kai and Aichi as she told her audience about the newest triggers that the latest booster would bring. She introduced Psychic Bird, an Oracle Think Tank card that allows the player to draw a card if they soul-charge the card. Both Kai and Aichi agreed that with the card as an addition to her deck, Misaki would be an even more formidable opponent. Different pictures of the booster box's cards appeared on the screen, many of which were triggers. As always, the woman on the show talked about each cards, before announcing the end of the show.

After a confirmation from Aichi, Kai flicked the off button on the controller in his hands, and set the device down on a nearby coffee table as the screen turned black. He leaned back into the couch, taking a satisfying sip of rich warmth as a comfortable silence settled over them like a welcoming blanket.

The steady beat of rain lulled the two into their own mind, and Aichi let his thoughts take him away as Kai's eyes clouded over, his spirit leaving his physical form. Briefly, Aichi wondered about Kai and his feelings towards him. Aichi has always liked Kai, and although he had tried to hide his blatantly obvious feelings, Kai had found out. Instead of rejection and disgust as Aichi had expected, Kai had responded to his feelings with those of his own. The news of their new relationship had spread like wildfire and soon the whole Vanguard society knew about their new star-cross lovers. A fan-base had immediately formed, much to the Q4's amusement. He stilled did not know what Kai saw in him, but Aichi could not argue that he did not like the situation.

Then, his mind took him to the show from a few minutes ago, and, for some strange reason, an idea hit Aichi. "Kai-kun," Aichi said, waiting for a moment as the teen focused his attention onto him. Aichi allowed himself the liberty to blush, still not used to this affectionate undivided attention. He blinked a few times to rid himself of the colour on his cheeks, and continued, "If we were trigger, what trigger do you think I would be?"

Kai raised an eyebrow in question, he had not expected for Aichi to ask such a thing. The question was so random that he had to take a few seconds to collect himself before answering. "A trigger?" Kai repeated, simply to confirm what he had heard. A nod from Aichi confirmed Kai's question, and Kai let the information process through a delicate centre in his mind that he reserved for Aichi.

Aichi was bright, Kai thought to himself, Aichi is the light to his darkness that never faltered despite Kai's many mistakes. Aichi was just like- "A stand trigger," Kai decided, and met Aichi's wide, blue eyes. "You would be a stand trigger, Aichi. Even though an attack did not hit the vanguard the first time, a stand trigger would let the rear-guard have a second chance by standing it and giving it more power. You did the same to me, you gave me more power even after I failed you, and allowed me redeem myself. So you would be a stand trigger."

"I see," Aichi said after a small pause. He never knew that Kai saw him in this manner. All Aichi did in his point of view was what was right; Kai has done so much for him, so it is only right that he repays him. Aichi smiled unconsciously, Kai can be so strange at times. A warm fuzzy feeling pooled in his chest and threatened to overflow, stretching his lips into a goofy grin.

"If I am a stand trigger, than Kai-kun would be a heal trigger," Aichi said. Upon the surprised look on the other teenager's face, he elaborated, "Many people would think that you are a critical; you are strong, fast, unpredictable and deadly. But to me, you are a heal trigger, because you were the one who rescued me when I thought that there was no hope left. That is what I think, anyway," Aichi quickly added at the end, and looked away with an embarrassed expression on his face.

A rare smile graced Kai's face, and he reached for Aichi before tugging the smaller teen close to him, earning a small yelp. He tucked Aichi's head underneath his chin so that he could not see the faint blush on his cheeks. Kai let them stay in the position for a long minute, storing the frozen moment into his library of fond memories. "I am glad," he finally said, "Very much so."

"What for?" Aichi asked, pulling away so that he could see Kai's expression. It was a mixture of pure happiness and joy.

Kai replied, and Aichi beamed warmly.

As the two of them bid each other goodnight, Kai words echoed in Aichi's head.

"I am glad that you gave me your trigger."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And out of curiosity, what clan and deck do you play? Please drop a review to tell me, and also how I did, what you liked, what I can improve on, and what you hope I will write in the future! Thanks! No flames please~**


End file.
